Siglas
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: Porque sólo dos letras necesitaba para saber que de él se trataba.


**Siglas**

* * *

 _ **Heme aquí una vez más con otra maña de las mías. (?)**_

 _ **Esto es un One-Shot de mi insana costumbre por estar obsesionada con el Pairing de Jounouchi Katsuya y Yura Sutori, siendo esta última un OC mío. Este pairing cuyo nombre de Ship es Takmilashipping se explica con más detalle en el Convenio de Lectura de mi otro Fanfic titulado "Trauma"**_

 _ **Dicho esto, les dejo esta pequeña historia que no sé si bien o mal me ha quedado. ¿Podrían decírmelo en un comentario? En serio me carcome la duda.**_

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya había sido desde los ocho años cumplidos un infante tan hiperactivo, que el día en que sus palabrotas no consternaban al anciano de al lado o su pelota roja no rompía la ventana del vecino recién mudado, todo el vecindario por su bienestar se preocupaba.

El niño de melena rubia era la oveja negra del corral ocupado por él y su hermana Shizuka, a quien la comunidad tachaba como la blanca. Pero los ojos ciegos y oídos sordos ignoraban el seno ya decaído de la familia que a ambos críos había amamantado, siendo el néctar la proteína que reforzaba cada músculo flexionado cuando el niño rubio ejecutaba una de sus tantas fullerías.

Sin embargo, dos semanas era el cómputo de los días que la comunidad entera llevaba inquieta pues el hijo de la enfermera y el señor alcohólico de la casa color turquesa tenía la misma cantidad de días sin hacer alguna diablura.

La calma en las tardes eran extrañas hasta para el perro del anciano de al lado que el niño rubio con sus malcriadezas casi infartaba.

Muchos fueron los vecinos que a la madre cuestionaron referente al fenómeno, mayormente cuando ésta al trabajo se dirigía. No obstante, la mujer siempre respondía con el itinerario del niño: _"Juega en el parque desde las dos hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Luego regresa y cumple las tareas que se le encomiendan a cambio de poder volver al parque al día siguiente a la misma hora, mi hijo sólo está creciendo"._

No obstante la sinceridad tildada en las palabras e incluso al niño se viera tranquilamente jugar en el parque, no faltaron los rumores que con algún sacrilegio justificaban el cambio en sus acciones ni cesaron tampoco los comentarios sensatos respecto al despertar de conciencia en una mente infantil a la edad que gozaba el niño. En ese entonces los diez años.

Pero lo que ojos audaces jamás percibieron o algún erudito nunca conjeturó, fue aquel brillo en los ojos mieles del niño cuando sobre una niña albina se posaban. El chiquillo de diez años había memorizado la hora exacta en que ella cruzaba por el parque, negándose a contemplar otro paisaje que no fuera más hermoso que el simple caminar de la niña.

Su amor por la pequeña era tan sublime, que veía su cabello blanco en la taza de porcelana fina con que la Madre tomaba el café todas las mañanas, sus ojos azules cuando en el firmamento no había una sola nube y el vestido de tul en todas las muñecas con que su hermana Shizuka jugaba en las tardes.

Las aguas del mar pocas eran si se comparaban a las ansias del niño por robar a la niña si quiera una mirada tal cual ella hurtaba todos sus pensamientos, sin embargo, ante sus ojos la niña era una princesa y él un indigno vasallo por lo que, de ello convencido, se dedicó a espiar el cómo todas las tardes cruzaba el parque agarrada de la mano por la Madre.

Dos veces le veía a diario mientras fingía en el parque jugar cualquier cosa. Una de ida a las dos de la tarde y otra de vuelta a las cuatro. A propósito lanzaba a las calles su pelota roja para poder acercarse bajo la excusa de buscarla, hazaña gracias a la cual se enteró de que la fruta favorita de la niña era la manzana y que Yura era su nombre, tan hermoso como un cielo nocturno atestado de estrellas o como la niña misma para sus ojos enamorados. Pero el niño desconocía que aun si el nombre raro fuera o los rasgos no muy atractivos, ante los ojos de cualquier corazón como el suyo enamorado, los defectos invisibles eran.

Dejó entonces de pensar en viles travesuras para a su propia creatividad exigir una manera de confesar sus sentimientos a la niña, pues dos semanas le habían bastado para enamorarse al punto de rozar la locura. No eran múltiples sus opciones pero en las dos únicas que tenía regalarle una manzana nunca descartó. Por lo que, con el ahorro de las mesadas que en sus meriendas debió gastar, fue al ventorrillo de la esquina y compró la manzana más jugosa de todas.

Encerrado en su habitación con la manzana en mano, el niño pensó en las maneras de entregarla y, después de jalarse los cabellos por ninguna salida encontrar, afloró su mente una idea que llamó la escopeta perfecta para matar a dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

Husmeando entre sus pertenencias escolares, a una libreta arrancó una hoja. De su cartuchera extrajo un lápiz, con cuyo grafito trazó unas pocas palabras alentándose a sí mismo pese a la gota de sudor deslizándose por la sien:

" _Me gustas"_

 _Atentamente: JK_

Con el papel envolvió la manzana aunque de antemano sabía que se arrugaría. Sonrió por el primer paso dado, recordando el segundo perdieron sus labios la curvatura.

¿Cómo entregaría el regalo si ella con la Madre siempre iba de la mano?

Meditó entonces el golpear al niño creído del vecino para forzarle a tomar su lugar en la entrega, no obstante, pensar después en que su mérito se robaría, le hizo desechar la opción. Viéndose acorralado, otra alternativa no tuvo más que golpearse el pecho y proclamarse a sí mismo como un hombre al decidir entregar por su propia cuenta el regalo.

El niño tomó el riesgo de recibir la paliza que su Padre le prometió si al parque volvía esa misma tarde que se escapó. Esa misma tarde que Kami-Sama conspiró a su favor enviándole algo más que los cálidos rayos vespertinos: la niña estaba sola, sentada en una banca del parque mientras la Madre del otro lado hacia turno en la heladería.

Nervioso tragó saliva y unas cuantas arrugas de más formó en la hoja de papel cubriendo la manzana. Llamándose de nuevo un hombre en sus pensamientos, se posó frente a la niña con pasos robóticos, provocando que ella con curiosidad le viera.

Sonrojado hasta en las orejas le ofreció la envoltura de papel inclinando también la cabeza.

– ¡Pa-Para ti! –

Gagueó sin poder incluso levantar la cara, por consiguiente, a la niña no vio tomar el regalo con las mejillas coloreadas y sólo sintió el peso de la manzana traspasarse a otras manos.

– Gra-Graci… –

Nada más aquello escuchó cuando a la calle se lanzó como alma endemoniada.

De su Padre recibió la paliza prometida muy a pesar de las lágrimas en el rostro de su Madre, quien más tarde le vendó las heridas realmente anestesiadas por la contentura de haber escuchado la voz de la niña aunque sólo un tenue susurro hubiera sido.

Y de ese tenue susurro hizo el niño una canción de cuna que le durmió plácidamente hasta rayar el alba del día siguiente, en cuya tarde retornó al parque pese al parche de gasa en su mejilla derecha y lo mendigo que le hacían ver sus ropas.

Sin lágrimas lloró cuando al ser las dos por el parque la niña no cruzó. A las cuatro tampoco. Con el corazón tan estrujado como el mismo papel que envuelto en la manzana le había entregado, el niño comenzó a caminar.

Lágrimas ya habían arrinconadas en su párpado inferior pero en el último adoquín del parque reconoció unos zapatos de charol blancos, subiendo la mirada el vestido de tul y finalmente el azul en los ojos tímidos de la niña, viéndose más hermosos por el cándido rubor maquillándole los pómulos.

Pronto el sonrojo colmó nuevamente las facciones del niño ascendiendo incluso hasta la orilla de los primeros pelitos de la cabeza. Los ojos se le abrieron al tamaño del asombro cuando, temblequeando, la niña puso frente a él un papel igual de arrugado pareciendo envolver algún regalo.

– ¡Pa-Para ti! –

Mudo tomó lo envuelto y con las sílabas atoradas en la garganta le dejó la niña pues corrió lejos al instante. Perseguirla quiso pero una mezcla entre el asombro y la felicidad congelaron sus piernas. Contempló atónito el obsequio alzando luego un grito que a las palomas de un árbol espantó.

El niño rubio se volvió a las calles queriendo llegar premuroso a su casa para desenvolver su presente. Allá llegó e inmediatamente la puerta de su cuarto aseguró. Ansioso destapó la jugosa manzana roja, leyendo después entre las arrugas del papel:

" _Eres muy lindo"_

 _Atentamente: YS_

–.–

Yura Sutori pisó el asfalto de Ciudad Domino a los once años por última vez. Diez años había transcurrido ya desde que el cuadro del _Grito_ fue colgado en su nueva vivienda concluidos los trotes de la mudanza.

Una mujer de veintiún años era cuando en la misma banca del parque se sentó, meciendo sus pies como la misma niña albina que al niño rubio lloró cuántas veces sólo la almohada supo.

Una lágrima de sus ojos brotó e igualmente sintió un toque en su pie izquierdo. Tallando sus ojos para mejor poder ver, observó sin voz el papel arrugado envolviendo algún objeto.

Entre sus manos lo tomó y con labios trémulos descubrió la manzana roja antes envuelta. Lágrimas se deslizaron tras leer entre las arrugas:

" _¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

 _Atentamente: JK_

El niño rubio no tenía el parche de gasa en su mejilla derecha, tampoco los harapos sucios que como un mendigo le hacían ver.

 _Era el hombre apuesto que ahora un ojo le guiñaba._

* * *

 **¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por leerme! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos digitales para ustedes con MUCHO, MUCHO AMORSH! (?)**


End file.
